


An Abusive Relationship

by LittleMissMe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, onesidded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMe/pseuds/LittleMissMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abusive Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my ffn account.

'My lord' she crooned. 'Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?'

He considered her for a moment before a wicked smile fell on his chapped and pale lips.

'Now, now, Bella.." He approached, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger. 'Have you any dignity?' He hissed, his slits of nostrils flaring with anger. What was this? He expected more of her. He had hoped he'd be more than a dewy eyed slut. A whore of a woman.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide now, fear more than evident in them.

'You disgust me!' He snarled, his hand drawn back before a whip like crack and a flaming red mark on her cheek. 'You're filth! A disgusting woman!' Another crack and she was on the floor, scrambling back, with wet eyes trained on him while he had his back to her; Nagini had slithered in, and was circling her master. They fell to the floor the moment he glanced at her. 'Get out Bellatrix, do not bother me with your filth again." He murmured, a hand out to pet Nagini.

Bellatrix scrambled to her get, daring not look at her master as she backed out of the room, whispering her apologies and begging forgiveness.


End file.
